


when you turn off the lights

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Boot Kissing, Bottom Louis, Choking, Cockwarming, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Goth Louis, Handcuffs, Leashes, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis in Makeup, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Paddle, Permanent marker, Petplay, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking, Top Harry, fotboth, louis cries a lot, normal harry, oversensitivity, sadist Harry, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: Gothie Louis/Normie Harry drabble written for Kirs (@pupperlouis_)Title is from Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 209





	when you turn off the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superrichkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrichkids/gifts).



Harry’s hands slide over Louis’ hips, their skin sticky with sweat under the warm duvet. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth, his fingers tangled in his curls. 

“Gonna have to go soon, angel.” Harry groans, tugging Louis’ hand out of his pants for the third time. “Can’t do this right now.”

Louis scoffs, “Don’t give yourself that much credit, I’ve gotten you off in less than five minutes before.” 

Harry chuckles darkly. “I can’t have my way with you in twenty minutes. Want you on your knees begging for me.”

“As if I’d ever do that.” Louis rolls his eyes, shoving Harry backwards with a hand on his chest, “That’s fine though, I’ll just take care of myself.” 

Harry huffs, yanking Louis back into his chest, “You will not.” 

“You can’t stop me.” 

Harry hums, “You’re right. It won’t do you well to get yourself off while I’m not here though, sweetheart. Gonna ruin it for yourself.” 

“At least _I_ know how I like it.” 

Harry laughs loudly, his hands squeezing his hips tightly, “Are you insinuating I don’t do what you want? I’m not fucking you how you like it?”

Louis shrugs one shoulder, “I don’t know, am I?”

Harry shakes his head, and in one swift motion Louis is face down with a hand on the back of his neck. Harry kneels behind him, pressing his cock against Louis’ ass, “You’re such a brat. If I’m not fucking you how you like it then I’ll just leave you to it.” His hand slaps Louis’ ass sharply, making him jolt forward like he’s been electrocuted. His hand slaps again, stinging and making Louis inhale through his teeth. Harry groans, jiggling the plump skin. “Fucking slut.” 

Louis moans, pushing his ass back into Harry’s hands, “Fine. I can take care of myself.” 

Harry hums, tugging Louis’ balls roughly and shoving him further into the bed by his neck. “We’ll see about that.” 

Harry dresses quickly, tucking his hard cock into the waistband of his jeans. He tosses a large, pink dildo on the bed, “Have fun.”

\--

Louis whines desperately, trying once again to twist the dildo to hit his prostate, but he just can’t get the angle right. He throws his head back in frustration, sweat dripping between his shoulder blades as he flips onto his side and tucks his knees closer to his chest, working the dildo quickly. His wrist aches, his cock softening with disinterest. 

He tosses the dildo onto the bed and sits up, grabbing his phone to check for any messages. 

Nothing. 

He opens the conversation with Harry, contemplating sending him a message. _No. He’ll come back begging to fuck you._

Louis locks his phone, nibbling on his lip and staring at the pink dildo. _Fuck._

He unlocks his phone again, sending a quick **I hate you** before locking it again. It dings with a new text within seconds. 

_Try again_ _._

Louis huffs, jerking his cock roughly to try to get himself hard again. _Dickhead._

He stares at the conversation as he jerks himself, whining frustratedly, “Fuck!” 

**I hate you x2** _._

_Cute_ _._

_Don’t text me again until you have something worthwhile to say_ _. _

Louis buries his face in the pillows, humping the bed halfheartedly. He just wants Harry’s cock filling him, his hands squeezing and marking his skin the way he likes it. His hands fist the sheets as he inhales the scent of Harry’s pillow, the sharp scent of his sweat making Louis’ mouth water. He sits up, tapping out a few messages and deleting them before settling on something simple.

**Want you** _._

_Are you going to be a good boy? _

**When have I ever done that?**

_I want you on your knees when I get home. Lay out the lube and toys. Get nice and pretty for me too while you’re at it. _

**And if I don’t?**

_Guess you don’t want me after all._

\--

Louis spreads red lipstick over his lips, adjusting the pink puppy ears on his head. He clips his fluffy fringe out of his eyes with pink barrettes, smiling at the picture he paints. He flutters his eyelashes at himself in the mirror, satisfied with the way his soft features are sharpened by the makeup. His eyes drag down his body, fixing on his pierced nipples aching to be touched and his cock already straining in his panties. They’re black with little skull and crossbones decorating each cheek, cotton and so soft against his sensitive skin. His thigh highs are pulled up, little pudge spilling over the tight bands. The knees are long since ruined in this pair but they’re his favorites, the memories of all the times he’s obeyed Harry rushing back every time he pulls them on. The pink bows sitting prettily on his thighs and drawing the eye are stained with a mixture of both his and Harry’s cum, making this pair that little bit more sexy. 

He takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, his heart already pounding and his cock aching just from getting himself dolled up for Harry. He wrings his hands together, making sure to avoid touching himself so he can hear Harry mutter those two words he longs to hear, _good boy._

Louis glances around the room to ensure everything is ready for them, lube and toys laid out neatly for Harry to choose from. He smoothes out the duvet on the bed, jumping when his phone chimes on the table. He checks the text message, smiling when he sees it’s from Harry.

_On my way home._

Louis sends back a black heart emoji before setting his phone on the nightstand and turning off the sound. He goes out into the hall and kneels by the front door, his hands resting palm down on his thighs. His body is thrumming with excitement, cock twitching when his mind wanders to what Harry will do with him. He had asked Louis to be ready for him when he got home, his eyes dark and commanding. 

It’s only a few minutes later when he hears keys jiggling in the door. He gulps, fingers tingling and knees already starting to ache pleasantly. The door swings open, Harry towering over Louis in his blue button up and dark jeans. Louis can’t help but whimper wantonly, aching to have Harry’s large hands on his body. Harry smirks at him, eyes dragging down Louis’ naked chest and settling on the small bulge in his panties where his hard cock is tucked. 

“Look at you.” Harry groans, his eyes dragging back up to lock with Louis’, “What a gorgeous treat.”

Louis moans loudly, Harry finally stepping inside and closing the front door. With each step he takes Louis’ hole clenches, desperate for anything Harry will give him. Harry places his fingers under Louis’ chin and tilts his head up, shaking his head smugly, “What a good little slut.” Louis gasps loudly, Harry dragging the toe of his boot over his groin. 

“Sir.”

Harry shoves his fingers past Louis’ shiny red lips, “No talking.”

Louis nods, tears already starting to well up. Harry strokes his cheek with his other hand, fucking his fingers into Louis’ warm, wet mouth. “Good boy. Done everything I asked of you?”

Louis nods, blinking up at him with wide eyes. Harry curls his fingers, shoving them to the back of Louis’ throat and making him gag loudly. He withdraws his fingers, wiping the spit over Louis’ cheek, “Go to our room.”

Louis scrambles to his feet, rushing down the hall and into their bedroom, dropping to his knees at the end of the bed. Harry’s unbuttoning his shirt slowly when he steps into their room, gorgeous abs being revealed with each button. Louis’ eyes drag over his chest, mouth watering at the sight of his large pecs dusted with dark hair. He wants to sink his teeth into them.

Harry’s eyes lock with Louis’ briefly as he walks past him, dragging his fingers over each of the toys lined up.

“What’s your color, baby?”

Louis takes a deep breath. “Green, sir.” 

Harry hums, seeming to have selected something as he comes closer to Louis. He kneels behind him, grabbing each of Louis’ wrists and tugging them behind his back. He secures the pink leather cuffs around each wrist, locking them together. Louis grips his hands together, his long, painted nails digging into the skin. 

Harry grips his jaw roughly, yanking his chin to face him. He looks sinister, pupils blown and cheeks matching his red hot temper. He squeezes tighter until Louis opens his mouth, gasping as he manipulates the hinge of his jaw, “Open wide like the slut you are.” 

He shoves the ball of the gag into his mouth, groaning when Louis gags and his eyes water, “Take it.” He groans, shoving it to the back of his throat, “Look at that, you love it.” 

Louis chokes, spit dribbling down his chin. Harry lets the ball settle on Louis’ tongue, fastening it behind his head. Louis moans around the gag, tears spilling over and dripping down his cheeks. Harry laughs, smacking his cheek lightly, “Look at the baby cry.” 

Louis’ eyes roll back, his cock drooling desperately in his panties, a wet spot prominent now. Harry notices it, laughing harder, “Aw, you’re so wet. The little slut loves it.” Harry gropes Louis’ cock roughly, rubbing his palm over the panties and smirking when more precum seeps through the cotton. 

Harry stands, going back over to the table and moving a few things around. Louis doesn’t look — can’t look — eyes focused on the floor as they’re expected to be. A whimper escapes his mouth restraints when Harry shoves him into the carpet, Louis- ass in the air and his shoulders digging into the floor. He moans when he feels the paddle graze his skin, the raised parts that Louis knows says _Slut._ Harry flips the paddle, dragging it over the other cheek, the raised wood digging into his skin. The paddle leaves his ass for a moment, before swinging through the air with a _whoosh_ and landing with a thick thud against his skin. It fucking stings, tears immediately springing in his eyes and his ass aching in pain. Harry groans behind him, his fingers dragging over the branded skin, “Gorgeous.” 

He drags the paddle over Louis’ other ass cheek, raising it quickly and spanking him hard. Louis jolts, sobbing loudly around the gag. Harry smirks, raising it again for a sharp smack. _Slut_ blazes hot red against his skin, shiny where it’s bruising. Harry groans, spanking him over and over, making Louis scream with pain. Tears pour down his cheeks, mascara smearing and dripping down his face. Harry chuckles loudly, slapping his bare hands down onto each ass cheek, squeezing and jiggling the hot skin. Louis squirms, his thighs shaking in pain and his cock begging for attention. 

Harry tugs Louis’ panties to the side, spitting on his hole, making Louis moan desperately. He can feel it dripping slowly down the back of his balls as Harry rubs a thumb over his hole, shoving the tip in and tugging on his rim. Louis squirms, gasping as he tries to shove his hips back onto it. Harry pulls back with a tut, his hands leaving Louis’ body. 

Louis listens intently as Harry shuffles behind him, trying desperately to think about anything other than the burning skin of his ass. He feels the blood rising to the surface, sure that his ass is turning purple and blue. Harry kneels next to him, fingers dragging along his soft skin. He wipes tears off his cheek, unfastening the gag and groaning at the string of saliva when it’s pulled from Louis’ mouth. He helps Louis sit up onto his knees, brandishing a sharpie and waving it in front of his face, “Want a mark to match your pretty ass?”

“Sir.” Louis begs, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

Harry chuckles. “Fuck, look at you. You’re so desperate for it.” He yanks Louis’ chin to the side, uncapping the marker and drawing a heart on his cheek. He scrawls a neat S L U T underneath it, sitting back on his ankles to admire his work. Louis looks completely debauched; red lipstick smeared from the ball gag and mascara tear tracks staining his skin. Something is missing though, Louis knows, his throat feeling cold, wrong. He whimpers softly, eyes meeting Harry’s desperately.

“What is it?” Harry asks, unamused.

“Collar.” Louis whispers shyly.

Harry’s smiles, dimples carving out his cheek, “Yeah? Want your collar so everyone knows you’re mine?”

Louis nods, sniffling. 

“You’re so pathetic.” Harry spits on Louis’ cheek, laughing when Louis drops his head back to moan. “Have you earned it?”

“Yessir.” Louis begs, “Please, I’ve been so good.”

“Have ya?” Harry laughs, standing to his full height, “I don’t know if I believe you.” 

Louis drops back to the floor, his collarbones stinging with rug burn as he inches along the carpet to kiss Harry’s boot. He looks up at Harry with desperation, red lipstick kisses pressed into the toe of his boot, “Please! I’ve been good!” 

Harry groans, tugging his foot away from Louis’ pursed lips. “We’ll see.” 

Harry disappears behind Louis again, ignoring him as he sobs into the carpet, his head lolling as he cries. He hears the chain of a leash being moved, his heart rate picking up. Harry kneels behind him, tugging his panties to the side once again and rubbing a lubed finger against his hole. Louis whines, desperate for his collar. He could never come again if it meant Harry kept his collar on him. He wants to be shown off, dragged around like the lost puppy he is without his owner. 

Harry fingers him slowly, dragging it out and making Louis whine loudly. He earns himself a slap on his ass when he grits out, “Please hurry.”

“Thought you were good? I guess you don’t want my collar after all.” Harry sighs disappointedly, “Gonna make you come and it won’t even be worth anything.” 

Louis moans, eyes rolling back in his head, “Please, sir. Please. I just want you. Want your collar.” 

Harry smacks over the bruised marks sharply, voice stern as he grits out, “Then be good. Fucking slut.”

After stretching Louis out on three fingers he works a toy into his hole. Louis recognizes it when he feels the soft tail brush the backs of his thighs. He sobs, squirming and feeling the plug shift against his prostate. “Please.”

Harry tosses a bone at Louis, “That what you want?”

Louis shakes his head, whining pathetically, “No.”

“No?” Harry chuckles, “Baby doesn’t want a dog bone? What about his bowl? Is that what you want?” 

Harry drops the bowl under Louis’ groin, squeezing his cock through his panties, tugging it out so it hangs desperately over the bowl. Each drip of his precum into the bowl echoes loudly, shame making his skin crawl. “No, sir.”

“No?” Harry says dismissively, “Sad.” 

Louis lurches forward, wailing out as the plug starts to vibrate against his prostate. “Fuck!” 

“Filthy little mouth.” Harry tuts, turning the vibrations higher with the remote in his hand. Louis screams, his back arching forwards to try to get away from the vibrations but that only serves to shove the plug harder against his prostate. He buries his face into the carpet, moaning loudly and curling his toes. Harry laughs, turning the vibrations up as high as they go and watching as Louis shakes. 

Louis wails loudly, completely unable to get any words out. He moans, drooling and crying, begging loudly, “Please! M’good!”

Harry smirks, switching the vibrations down lower and kneeling beside Louis. “You don’t deserve it, but you look so pretty in my collar ... so I’ll let you wear it.”

Harry fastens the collar, hooking the leash to it and stands, tugging on it experimentally. It chokes Louis when he tugs the leash, the leather of the collar cutting off his airway. It’s exactly what Louis needs. He sobs loudly, fucking himself back onto the plug, hips moving desperately. Harry laughs loudly, spitting on Louis’ back, “You fucking slut.”

He yanks the leash, unbuttoning his jeans and rubbing himself through his briefs, “Look at you. All laid out for me. You look fucking ridiculous.”

Louis sobs, nuzzling Harry’s boot. He jerks it back, pressing the ball of his foot into the back of Louis’ neck, “Show me why you deserve to wear my collar. Make a fucking mess, slut. Fill your little bowl.” 

Harry turns up the vibrations, laughing harder as Louis cries and his cock kicks. His balls are heavy where they’re dangling between his thighs, his nails digging into his hands as he screams. Mascara runs down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm builds. White heat clouds his vision as he comes, his back arching obscenely as he moans, “Oh fuck! Fuck! _Yes_!” 

His cum drips into the bowl below his groin, cock kicking as he spurts. Harry hums, almost sounding proud, “Good boy.” 

He removes his foot from Louis’ neck and turns off the vibrations, smirking down at the bowl of cum. “What a delicious little meal you’ve made for yourself.”

Louis whimpers, looking up at Harry rubbing himself. “Can, um, can I suck?”

Harry chuckles, pulling himself out and jerking his cock slowly, “You wanna suck me?”

Louis nods, “Please.” 

Harry quirks an eyebrow, signalling for Louis to get on his knees. He doesn’t help, just watches as Louis struggles to get himself upright. He tugs Louis forward with a hand in his hair. “I don’t have all day, slut. Open.”

Louis drops his mouth open, letting Harry feed him his cock. He takes it inch by inch, dragging his tongue underneath Harry’s cock, moaning at the taste. Harry tugs Louis’ hair, thrusting his hips slowly and moaning at the feeling. “That’s it.”

He thrusts quicker, his thumb digging into Louis’ hollowed cheek to feel himself move. Louis drools wantonly, spit and lipstick smearing around his mouth and down Harry’s cock. He gags when the tip hits the back of his throat, spit coating Harry’s cock. The sight makes Harry moan loudly, slapping Louis’ cheek sharply and laughing when Louis chokes. He drags his thumb over the permanent marker, “Slut. You were fucking made for this.” 

Louis nods, sucking with fervor as Harry tugs on his hair roughly. 

“Take it all.” He shoves his cock fully down Louis’ throat, groaning when he swallows desperately to try to accommodate. Louis’ nose brushes the dusting of hair at the base of his cock, his eyes watering. Harry groans loudly, holding him down until he looks up with panicked eyes and Harry tugs him off, dragging his thumb through the spit on his chin. “Good boy.”

Louis moans, nuzzling the base of Harry’s cock, “Love your cock, sir.”

Harry chuckles, “Best you’ve ever had?”

Louis nods, eyes wide and sultry. 

“So sexy, baby.” Harry smirks proudly. “C’mon, up.” He leans down and jerks Louis up with a hand around his elbow, smearing the spit into Louis’ skin, dragging his hands down his body. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry tugs Louis closer and reaches to pinch his nipples, smirking as Louis sobs loudly. He rolls the piercings with his thumbs, leaning forward to suck them into his mouth. “Oh!” Louis gasps, throwing his head back. 

He spins Louis and pulls him into his lap, his cock nestling against his ass and shoving the plug deeper. Louis bites his lip, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, baby? You want my cock?”

Louis nods, grinding back onto him desperately, “Please, wanna make you feel good.”

“Such a good boy, Louis.” Harry smirks, fingers dragging down his ribs to his hips to his ass. He pulls gently on the tail of his plug, his rim tugging with it. 

Louis moans, nuzzling into Harry’s neck, “Fuck.”

Harry chuckles, using the flared base to pull it out slowly, Louis’ rim stretching around the wide plug. Louis whines loudly, “Oh shit, H.” 

“Fucking gaping, baby.” Harry groans, sliding his fingers into Louis’ hole. 

Louis moans as he pumps his fingers, bouncing on them slowly and gasping when Harry quirks them, brushing against his prostate. Louis babbles loudly, tears starting to well up in his eyes again. “Want you, sir. Please, please fuck me. Want your cock.”

Harry laughs, “So desperate, baby. Crying again?” 

Louis whimpers, “Want you.”

“Be patient.” Harry commands, slapping his ass. “I’ll fuck you when you’ve earned it.”

Louis sobs, squirming on Harry’s fingers before he tugs them out, wrapping his hand around his own cock and guiding the tip to Louis’ hole, slapping it with a meaty tap. Louis’ eyes squeeze shut in bliss at the feeling of Harry’s cock sinking into him inch by inch, owning him finally. Harry groans loudly once his hips are flush with Louis’, his hands dragging up his backside and squeezing his cuffed wrists, “Want these undone, baby?”

“Yes, please.” Louis whispers, unclasping his hands and stretching his fingers. Harry unhooks the connecting chain but leaves the cuffs in place, dragging his hands up Louis’ arms and placing them over his own shoulders, “My good boy.”

Louis moans, nodding, “Yours sir, always yours.”

Harry nods, smiling brightly at Louis. “Think you’ve earned my cock? You’re keeping me so warm.”

Nodding his head excitedly, Louis sinks his fingers into Harry’s thick curls, “Wanna make you feel good.”

Harry nods, smacking Louis’ ass, “On your hands and knees, baby.” 

Louis pulls off, cringing at the empty feeling without Harry’s cock. He climbs up onto the bed, dropping to his elbows and swaying his ass in the air, “All yours, sir.”

Harry knees onto the bed behind him, groaning at the sight of Louis’ thick ass, covered in bruises and branded with the word _slut_ over and over. He yanks his panties to the side, taking in the sight of Louis’ gaping hole, “So gorgeous, baby.”

Louis smiles, “Thank you, sir.”

Harry jiggles Louis’ ass, lining his cock up and sinking in slowly. Louis moans into the pillows, arching his back obscenely, “Fuck, yes.”

“Gorgeous, baby. Taking me so well.” Harry groans, his hips flush with Louis’ round ass. He thrusts slowly, hands groping Louis’ hips and sliding around to his taut stomach, “Feels so good.”

Louis moans, grinding back onto Harry’s cock, ass bouncing with each thrust. The pace turns brutal quickly, their skin slapping loudly and Harry’s sharp hip bones bruising Louis’ ass. 

“Fuck, _please_!” 

“Want more, baby?” Harry chuckles, thrusting harder, nailing his prostate with his monstrous cock. “Want me to ruin this little hole, slut?”

“Yes!” Louis screams, reaching back to hold himself open for Harry, moaning at the feeling of his cock twitching inside of his hole. Harry envelopes Louis’ cock with his hand, pinning it to his belly, his thrusts making Louis’ eyes roll back in his head. “Oh, _fuck_!”

Harry’s relentless, his cock slamming into him over and over and over. Louis cries into the sheets, fisting them roughly and screaming for Harry to never stop. He tries to grind forward into Harry’s palm, his cock aching and dripping, “Please!”

Harry pulls out, flipping Louis onto his back and pushing back in roughly. He wraps his hand around Louis’ throat, tugging his thigh onto his hip and thrusting roughly. Louis sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks, “So pathetic, baby. All you want is to be fucked. Should see yourself right now.”

Louis moans, his orgasm building in his belly with each thrust, each word Harry speaks. He looks up at Harry with tearful, wide eyes,.“Please.”

Harry groans, squeezing at Louis’ throat, “That what you want, baby?”

Louis moans loudly, dropping his mouth open as Harry fucks him harder. Harry shakes his head and whispers, “You’re so amazing, baby.” 

Harry squeezes his throat as he spits directly into his mouth, smirking when he feels Louis’ cock kick between their bellies. Louis screams as cum shoots across his belly and chest, his cock twitching and aching, “Fuck! Fuck! Oh, _god!_ ”

Harry groans at the tight clench around his cock, his hips stuttering, “Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come.”

“Fill me!” Louis gasps, his body still shaking with aftershocks, “Ruin my hole, sir, please— please fill me up,” he begs.

Harry shouts as he comes, “Fuck, baby!” His cock twitching inside Louis, painting his insides. He fucks the cum into Louis, sitting up and groaning at the sight of it dripping out of his ruined ass.

Louis moans at the feeling, inhaling through his teeth as Harry fucks him slowly, “Oh god, fucking sensitive.”

Harry chuckles. “Fuck, yeah.” He groans loudly, abs shaking with aftershocks. He pulls out slowly, “Gorgeous, baby.”

Louis preens under the compliment, looking every bit ruined. Harry reaches up and wipes the tears from his cheeks, mascara long gone. His thighs ache and his ass burns but he’s never been as satisfied as Harry makes him. He rolls onto his belly as Harry grabs the lotion, pumping some into his hands and coats Louis’ sore skin. “What’s your color, baby?”

“Green.”

“Good boy. How do you feel?”

“So, so good.” Louis whispers, smiling softly, “Felt so good.”

“I’m glad, baby. Made me feel so good just like you always do. Do you need anything?”

Louis hums contentedly, “Just cuddles.”

Harry is more than happy to oblige, going to grab Louis a drink before laying down next to him on the bed and pulling him close, “Drink up, baby. Let’s take a nap.” Louis takes a few sips, Harry setting the glass on the nightstand.

“Love you.” Louis whispers, nuzzling Harry’s chest. 

“I love you,” Harry mumbles, kissing his hair sweetly. “My gorgeous boy.” 

Louis drifts to sleep quickly, a bone deep exhaustion taking over. 


End file.
